A Lifetime Overture
by LycanAlpha
Summary: fluffy Fox x Wolf yaoi (M/M) don't like don't read. Fox and Wolf, once mortal enemies, have been dating for a year with only their teams knowing. Are they ready to take it to the next level, or will their decisions be their downfall. rated M for sexual activities ;) occurs 2 years after the Andross war.
1. Chapter 1

Fox was walking home from a extremely difficult meeting with the chancellor- even after saving the world, Fox's obligations never ceased. he walked into the lovely house he owned. 2 beds 3 baths and far from the busy city. he began to run as he finally remembered that today, his lycanthropic lover was coming over for dinner and, hopefully for Fox, a bit of excitement. Wolf never ceased to amaze him.

Wolf had been in a scheduled appointment with the chairman, as well. he hopped into his hovercraft and raced toward the same little home that Fox had entered 15 minutes before. He shared the same anticipation of his lover. he had brought some chocolates from the shop adjacent to the office in which he worked. chocolates, he knew, was one of the many weaknesses that his vulpine mate had. Wolf knew that before the sun rises the next day, these chocolates would be all but forgotten. he had another surprise, but only he knew when it would make it's debut. it was their anniversary, after all.

excitement swelled in Wolf as the chime of the doorbell rang inside. he had the keys, but he wanted to make a scene. Fox jumped at the sound, dressed in an undershirt and sweatpants (he had changed when he got home). he flattened his hair and opened the door for the figure in front of him, still in uniform. Wolf grinned and said, "sorry for not ditching the getup. I went here straight from work." "we can fix that soon enough. get in here, babe. foods gonna get cold." with that Fox turned and, with no small amount of provocative intention, ran his tail across his lover's chest. Wolf replied as casually as he could, "don't have to ask me twice. certainly smells delicious." he followed the flowing red fur into the kitchen, where a delicious fillet mignon Sat steaming on the island. "speaking of delicious," Wolf segued," I brought you these," producing the box of chocolates from behind his back. Fox was quite weakened by the gift, saying, "You must really want sex tonight, puppy." "Hey! I can do nice things, can't I. granted you are right, but still." Fox giggled a little at the defense. "Food first, then fun. Can't have you puttering out before we're done." After their food was gone, Fox went into their room to grab his own gift for his boyfriend. He returned to the kitchen with a beautiful bouquet of mixed red and grey roses. "oh, they're perfect, they match us to the pigment. I love it, Love. I have one more gift for you, Fox." "You've already been so generous-" "no, Fox. there's only one thing that I want: it's you. I want to have you forever." "I want you, too, Wolf." with that, Wolf knelt down on one knee and stared deep into his lover's eyes. "Fox McCloud," said Wolf as he produced a metal band," will you marry me?" Fox was stunned, but had no doubt in his answer. " I will! yes, Wolf, my only love in the universe, I will!"

As soon as he put the ring on his ringer, Fox was carried into their bedroom by his powerful lover and tossed onto their bed. They locked their muzzles in a passionate and fiery kiss. as tongues fought playfully for dominance over the other, clothing was all but torn off the tongue-tied lovers. Fox lost what was left of his clothing while Wolf was being de-robed hungrily by his vulpine mate. Fox gathered enough strength to push the pair upright, nearly shoving Wolf between him and the wall. playfully and fruitlessly fighting for dominance, Fox finally gave up as Wolf returned the love session to a horizontal level by gently gnawing on Fox's ear. waves of ecstasy flooded Fox's mind as his boxers were removed and his genitals teased. Wolf's boxers were the only thing between him and his lover. once these were removed, his glorious erect penis bolted to attention. With feral, but gentle, entry, Wolf sent Fox reeling with ecstasy. Fox panted furiously in sync with his lover, moaning loudly with each thrust. Fox's nails dug into Wolf's shoulder blades. their furious kissing was interrupted by panting. " Wolf..huff.. oh, Wolf... " Fox's body shook vigorously as he reached his climax, seeding both his and Wolf's stomachs. Wolf, too, was climaxing while biting the scruff of his lover's neck. his seed launched into his lover's anus. they both collapsed on the bed, Wolf still tied with Fox. All they could do was pant. they looked into each others eyes. they rolled over as Wolf retracted from the vulpine insides. They slept facing each other, still naked, not bothering to clean up the mess they made. tomorrow started the weekend, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf awoke to find his lover had gotten up before. he felt over the indention, which still radiated with heat. he got up and put on a bathrobe, then stepped out of the bedroom. Fox was already making coffee. he also wore a bathrobe." Good morning, lover boy. sleep well?" Fox said with a tinge of flirt. " gladly, no." Wolf replied, smirking as he did. He saw Fox's tail wag and knew tonight would be equally sleepless. Wolf's tail began to wag as well. He padded over to Fox and hugged him from behind being careful to have full contact. this got a soft murr from the tod.

just as things were getting interesting, the doorbell rang. "I got it," announced Wolf. he opened the door and saw Falco Lombardi standing on the porch. "Who is it?" called Fox from the kitchen. " Falco." Let him in. he knows." with that, the blue pilot stepped inside. "I brought a gift for you two, it being your anniversary and all." he produced a pair of matching necklaces. "You're too kind, Falco. We actually have a surprise for you, too." said Fox, stepping next to Wolf. they looked at each other and together said, "We're engaged!"  
" congratulations! who proposed?"  
"Wolf beat me to it," said Fox, pecking Wolf's muzzle as he did.  
"nice, O' Donnell. when's the wedding?"  
" I thought we could have a small one right here, if Fox agrees." Wolf spoke up. "that's perfect, babe." replied Fox. Falco remarked, looking at their soaked chests, "I see you had a little fun last night, too!" "we're allowed!" Fox huffed.  
" I see. I got to get back, now. see ya' later, tailraisers." he used the word kindly. " see ya', bird."

with Falco gone, the couple returned to the task of getting ready for the day. they showered together, last night's stains being washed away. Fox undressed first, disappearing behind the shower curtain with a flirtatious flick of his tail. Wolf got in after, his tail wagging slowly. He came in behind Fox, being careful to be just close enough to touch Fox. He started to kiss his lover's shoulder and, when met with a soft murring, began to travel slowly up his neck. Fox turned around just in time to catch a kiss on the cheek. He pulled Wolf into a powerful kiss. They pushed up against the wall of the shower, absorbed in each other. Wolf returned the powerful kiss, perhaps even giving more. The locked lovers began passionate sex. this could've been the loudest cleaning up attempt in history. had it not been for the noise cancelling walls, Falco and the team wouldn't be the only ones who knew about them. After the new stains were removed from the couple, and their breathing had relaxed, Wolf got dressed into loose jeans and a red shirt, While Fox dressed in grey sweatpants and a white tee. today, they were going to the park.

Once the couple had made their way to the park, they just walked together, holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss. They found a bench and Wolf sat down. Fox sat down with him and shifted until he was laying in Wolf's lap. They laid their for a while, just gazing at each other. Fox sat up and got a worried look. "What's wrong, babe," asked Wolf." Nothing, just thinking about us," replied Fox." I just never cared so deeply about anyone else. We were meant to be together." "I wouldn't choose anyone else over you to spend the rest of my life with," replied Wolf as he eased Fox back into his lap, " and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'm getting hungry; wanna grab some food at the cart?" Feeling his partner nod, wolf lifted his lover and together they walked to the exit of the park. Quickly downing some hamburgers, the pair made their way back to the house. Little did they know, they were being watched.

**Ooh, foreshadowing, isn't it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Reviews are appreciated. Once again, details can be given upon request. However, there wasn't a lot of action omitted in this chapter. That can be fixed in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. They helped me out with creating this chapter and revising the second chapter. Keep reviewing, guys. Without further ado, chapter three of a Lifetime**

When Fox and Wolf went back home, they locked the door and crashed on the couch. They sat there, satisfied with the day's excursion. They had decided to walk home, allowing them to enjoy the skyline as their sat soundly in the garage. Fox went to the bedroom to change into something more casual, while Wolf simply removed his shirt. Fox returned in a pair of silk pajama pants. He silently padded over to Wolf, who was absorbed in his PDA. Fox wrapped his arms around Wolf and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, causing the lupine to jump, then relax into the embrace, murring softly. "What ya' doing, puppy?"

" Just e-mailing my superiors about getting next Friday off," replied Wolf.

" why is that?"

" I thought we could go shopping, maybe even find some tuxedos."

" that's a great idea, babe. But why are you worrying about that now, hun? Come to bed. It's my turn to be on top." For this, Fox got a quizzical look from Wolf.

" why do you suppose that, baby? I don't think you can handle the dominant role."

"we'd I might just surprise you, puppy." With that, Fox dragged Wolf into the bedroom and playfully pushed him onto the bed. Fox jumped on top of his lover and gave him a passionate kiss. Wolf decided to make Fox's dominance a bit of a challenge; he rolled them over so that he was on top. But Fox had a secret; he reached up to his lover's head and scratched just behind Wolf's left ear. Wolf nearly melted and soon Fox had returned them to the first position. "Are you going to behave, puppy?" Said Fox, still scratching the spot. "Yes, yes, yes." Wolf was panting now, his tail wagging furiously. "Good boy! Now get comfy," retorted Fox with a mischievous grin. "I would hate to make this anything less than amazing for both of us." Clothes were removed without second thought and, to the surprise of Wolf, Fox delivered fully on his promise.

The rest of the week went by like a blur. When Friday came, Fox could hardly control his excitement. The pair slept in, making up for the lack of sleep that night. When Fox woke up, he rolleded over to see if his lover was still sleeping. Lo and behold, Wolf had woken up before him. Fox got up, put on a robe, and walked to the kitchen. Wolf had prepared a delicious breakfast for them. They sat down at the table and ate while they talked about their plans for the day. Just as they finished, the bell rang. "I got it," called Wolf. Half expecting Falco, He was surprised and angered to see a television crew." What do you want?"

"We were looking for Fox McCloud. Is he available right now?" Suddenly noticing the fact that neither He nor his partner were decent, Wolf hid his lower body behind the door and said, "no, he is not. Goodbye." Just then Fox came over and wrapped his arms around Wolf's neck. "Anything wrong,-" Fox cut off when he realized that a) he saw a whole camera crew at his house, b) he was wearing only a robe that wasn't closed all the way and c) the cameras were rolling.

All too late, Wolf slammed the door shut and locked it. Fox was already panicking, thinking of how this shock was going to be taken by the public. Their teams already knew, as did their work associates; but what about the rest of the planet? The rest of the Lylat system? How would they react? Their savior is having sex with his mortal enemy, and now they can't have any time to acclimate to the news. Just as Fox was thinking about the worst case scenario, Wolf came up and held him from behind. "Shh. It's ok, babe. Everything's going to be fine; we can figure it out together. Just don't let them get at you. The only thing that they can do is post it on the tabloids."

"But they're going to try to make this as bashing as possible. What can we do?"

Wolf, wiping a worried tear from Fox's cheek, confidently said, "We can beat them to it. We can open up and keep them from taking this too far; Just don't give up. We can call the newsroom first thing in the morning. But now, We need to get dressed; we don't want to shock the mall-goers, do we."


	4. Chapter 4

**To start, I ask you, the reader, what the last name should be: McCloud, O'Donnell, or a hyphenated name. Let me know in your comments. Second, I've heard some concern, and I want to clarify that Wolf is not a werewolf, he is just Wolf, our handsome anthropomorphic wolf. Finally, I thank you again for your comments, as the writing wouldn't be the same without your input. With that, chapter 4.**

The mall wasn't a huge ordeal. The tailors were helpful, if not a bit too helpful; Wolf started to jump when he was being fitted. He looked adorable in his suit, thought Fox. Wolf scowled at his boyfriend's content. Wolf had the same look when Fox was fitted, but when Fox asked what the look was for, Wolf smartly replied," the more clothes that you're being put in to, the more I want to remove them." Fox smiled, playfully pushing his lover and mouthing in agreement to the plan. It's a good thing that they had told the tailors beforehand about them; They promised to keep it a secret in exchange for the pair's loyalty in formal wear to them. The tailor just smiled and continued to fit the vulpine body.

Once they were fitted and the tuxedos were bought, the pair walked around, smiling at each other, but not holding hands- they didn't want to cause any scandalous problems before tomorrow morning. This facade was dropped when they arrived at their house. Quickly Fox was scooped up by Wolf and quickly carried around the house. He was dropped on the couch and Wolf planted next to him. "I was annoyed that we couldn't have sex somewhere in the mall. So many fitting rooms, but just as many rules against passionate lovemaking." Wolf muttered. "The fitting room doesn't cancel noise. The house does, puppy. Wherever, whenever, as long as it's with you," whispered Fox, giving Wolf's ear a nibble. Wolf whined softly when the action had stopped, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly. "I do like that offer, babe, but then they'd have to make more things soundproof." With that, Wolf sucked on Fox's ear and received a loud moaning. The tip of Fox's tongue stuck out of his mouth, and Wolf made his way down the vulpine's face until they locked lip. Right then, all the tension of the mall exploded and the dance of tongues ensued. The couple became intertwined, but somehow managed to remove all their clothes. The kiss was only broken for three things: the removal of shirts, panting, and Wolf saying," right here, right now."

After the panting had subsided substantially, they laid together on the couch. Wolf was laying on his back with Fox wrapped around him. Absent-mindedly picking apart seeded clumps of fur on Wolf's chest, Fox said, "What's the plan for tomorrow, puppy?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the newsroom first thing in the morning, then we can go out on the town. Why?"

" no reason. Just thought we could go out to eat. It would be my treat."

"I would love to, but you don't have to do that."

"I insist. There's a new restaurant in town and with nothing to lose, we can do whatever we want after," replied Fox with a sexy smirk.

"I would hate to miss an opportunity like that," returned Wolf with the same smirk." But that is tomorrow, and this is tonight. Why wait?" With that, the pair migrated to the bedroom. Not bothering to get dressed in night clothes, the couple went straight to work on each other. Wolf hopped on the bed and dragged Fox up. They locked lips and as they parted, Fox saw the slightest tinge of a blush on his lupine lover's face. "What is it, puppy? Why do you blush?"

Wolf made a guilty face, then spoke in a near whisper," I kinda wanted you to be on top, tonight. I'm just a bit sore in the legs, and," Wolf murmured," you are pretty good at that."

Fox smirked," has the great libido lord given up?"

"No! I'm just tired, that's all!"

"Alright, alright. But you can't be too passive; it spoils the fun." Fox leaned in and breathed softly into Wolf's ear. Wolf turned them over and locked lips with his lover. Fox reached up to pull Wolf closer, but instead took the opportunity and scratched behind both ears. Wolf melted in ecstasy and Fox turned back over so that Wolf was under him. Leveling for penetration, Fox looked down at Wolf, who was whimpering and panting, and said, "no more secrets," before plunging into ferocious lovemaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the lapse in writing; School is a killer, with enough work to bury an elephant. but, I digress; I'm glad of the reviews I've gotten so far and can't wait to see what I get in response to this one. I haven't really stated the obvious that I don't own the Star Fox franchise, blah blah blah, legal this copyright that. that being said, enjoy chapter 5.**

the twin suns rose through the window, illuminating the room where our couple laid. Fox was first to get up, but his gentle shifting woke up Wolf. "Well good morning, handsome. Ready to start the day?" Retorted Fox.

"As I'll ever be." With that, Wolf sat up, stretched, and stood up. the pair got dressed in business attire and walked out the door, grabbing a light breakfast on the way. Wolf drove, and in mere minutes they were downtown. They walked into the door and encountered the secretary who led them to the lead producers desk. Wasting no time, Wolf and Fox simultaneously greeted the man and told him their story, on the basis that no detail given be contorted or demonized in any way in any publication. Oddly enough, the producer took the news gracefully, even going so far as to say that he had had his suspicions for a while. The producer promised to publish the story the next day, allowing them to not have to worry about surprising people on the wedding day. Once that was taken care of, the now announced pair took a leisurely stroll, stopping every now and again for a shopping trip or a kiss in the alley. when they went back to the car Fox claimed the driver's seat. "Where are we going, puppy?" Asked Wolf.

"I said that I would take you for a nice meal in town, and so here we are," replied Fox. Wolf looked out the window and saw the Lylatian Lotus. "No way. That's ridiculously high class. How did you get seats?"

"I know people. Also saving the galaxy helps some, too. The hero card has no limitations. Food's on the manager, as I directly saved him from, of all things, a falling flower shaped billboard," said Fox with a reflective blissfulness about him. Wolf was still bewildered, even as they stepped out of the car. They were seated immediately, and their waiter was present in record time. Once they had ordered their beverages, Fox having a martini with Wolf deciding on a mojito on the rocks, their waiter left. No sooner had the man left than he had returned with their drinks and the manager, who personally took their order. Fox decided on a magnificent seratalmon steak, which is essentially a flavorful, tough fish steak, while Wolf had a hardy .5 kilogram terraloin steak, which is just the lylatian version of a sirloin. The food came out so fast, the pair had to check to see if the meals were cooked, which they were, and to perfection. They ate, making small talk and catching glances at each other. Wolf grabbed Fox's hands from across the table, saying, "I wouldn't mind it if our hands were stuck together like this forever, because for the rest of my life all I would see was you." Fox blushed and they leaned in to kiss. After separating lips, Fox whispered into Wolf's ear," But then we couldn't use our hands, and I do like those hands on my body." They both smiled, tails wagging, and locked lips once again. once they untangled their muzzles, they heard someone clear his throat nearby. They turned to see the waiter blushing madly, who had arrived to take their plates. The couple laughed, then released each other. The waiter was still blushing, so Wolf said," oh settle down, boy; you ain't seen nothing yet. Fox spoke up, whilst gently hitting Wolf on the arm," excuse my fiancee; he's prone to making such remarks." Right after saying this, Fox winked at Wolf, making him wag his tail. On the car ride from the restaurant, Fox said," Poor guy; he's probably scarred for life."

" Really, because from my point of view, however skewed it may be, I think we could've done more to embarrass him," said Wolf, nudging Fox.

"I guess you're right, but for what I was thinking of doing, we would've been too loud for just him to notice us."

"So? What were you planning of doing?"

" Mmm...nothing we could do whilst I'm driving." Just then, wolf grabbed the steering wheel from Fox and pulled onto the side of the road, stopping in front of a corner store." Then let's hope you have tinted windows."


End file.
